Pink And Red
by Chozin Yi
Summary: Jinta was just doing what any normal boy his age would do, (nudge nudge) that is, until he gets an unexpected little visitor. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)


Pink And Red.

A Bleach One-Shot.

A Jinta X Yachiru Lemon.

Hey Everybody! I think it's time for something different! I have been in a Bleach mood for the past few days, and I have been wanting to see some good Yachiru lemons, but not many exist, so I'm doing what I always do, if there's been a lack of lemons lately, I write one myself!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Bleach nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, go read something else.

3\. This story also contains Lolicon, and Straight Shotacon. If either of these disturb you, go read something else.

Time for the good shit!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisuke, Tessai, and Ururu are out of town right now, so they left Jinta in charge of the shop, since Kisuke felt that Jinta needed to learn more about Responsibility. In hindsight, that sounds like a pretty stupid idea, but as it turns out, it worked pretty well.

Only because Jinta was preoccupied with something else.

Like any other prepubescent boy his age Jinta was having a little "Me" time in his room. He excitedly perused through a magazine he snuck from Kisuke's private stash, jacking himself off as he knelt naked on his knees with the girly mag on the floor in front of him.

Little did the redhead know, he was about to get a little visitor.

Yachiru Kusajishi, the Lieutenant of Squad 11 of the Gotei 13 was visiting the world of the living because she wanted to go play Ichigo since she had taken a liking to the Orange haired teen after his fight with her captain, Kenpachi. However she decided to stop and visit Kisuke's shop for sweets. Little girl's gotta eat, right?

The pink haired girl entered the shop and looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called, getting no answer.

She wandered around the shop until she heard muffled panting coming from a nearby room. She opened the paper door and saw Jinta with his back turned to her, butt naked and wanking off.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Jinta gave a startled yelp and covered himself with the blanket of his futon as her turned to the person who intruded on his private time. Imagine his surprise/confusion when he saw a pink haired little girl who looked to be much younger then he is standing in the doorway. He took notice of her clothes, as she wore a black robe with an obi sash and a badge on her left shoulder.

"Are you a Soul Reaper?" He asked her.

"Yup! I'm Yachiru! I'm a lieutenant!" The pinkette said happily.

'This little kid is a lieutenant???" The red headed boy thought to himself as Yachiru stepped into the room.

"So what were you doing Reddy?" She asked him.

Choosing to ignore the random nickname she gave him, Jinta took a moment to think about how to answer.

"I was, uh, doing... something that's... uh..."

'Crap! Why can't I think of anything!?' He scolded himself in his head.

Before he knew it, Yachiru had crawled over to look at the girly mag on the floor and she picked it to look through curiously.

Jinta was afraid she might be disgusted by what she saw, but instead he saw that she was smiling and giggling.

"These girls are really pretty. You like pretty girls, right?" The pinkette asked him.

"Well, yeah, I guess." He answered sheepishly.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Yachiru said cocking her head to the side.

Now that he thought about it, her pink hair and rosy cheeks made her really pretty indeed. Downright adorable!

"Yeah, your very pretty actually." He said honestly.

Jinta's hormones began working overdrive again as his dick twitched furiously from looking at Yachiru's cute as fuck face.

"Wow! You really think so? Thank you!" She said happily, hugging the still naked boy, his lower body still covered by his blanket.

Jinta groaned, having contact with Yachiru was making his adolescent lust fill his head.

He then realized Yachiru didn't seemed to mind his lack of clothing as well as the fact she is a girl, and despite looking younger then him, she was still a Soul Reaper and was probably much, MUCH older than him. Maybe it would hurt to try and convince her to help him lose his V-Card.

"Hey uh, Yachiru, right?"

"What is it Reddy?" She said looking up at him.

"Do you wanna play a game with me?"

"Ooh! A game? I love games!" She said excitedly.

"Well, you see that I'm naked right?" He asked her, to which Yachiru nodded. "Do you mind getting naked too?"

"Okay!" Yachiru chirped before standing up, Jinta surprised how willing she is.

The pinkette began to untie her obi, before pulling it off completely. She then started to remove the top of her robe, pulling her arm out of one sleeve before

removing the other from it's own, then finally taking it off completely, revealing her creamy flat chest dotted with her cute pink nipples.

Now half naked, she then lowered her pants, exposing her cute little legs, clad with only her pink panties, however they didn't stay on for longer as she promptly pulled them down too, finally exposing her completely naked body to the adolescent boy.

Jinta could believe it, a naked girl was right in front of him, and who cares if she looked younger than him, it's still a naked girl! She stood in front of him, her cute flat chest and her bare pussy out for him see.

"What now?" She asked, ready for the next part of their "game".

Jinta asked her to sit down before standing up, putting his erection to her face.

"Could you suck on this please?" He asked her.

Yachiru nodded and took him into her mouth, sucking and bobbing her head up and down on it. Jinta did his best to himself standing, his legs felt like jelly, it was just sooo good to get his first ever blowjob. The pinkette sucked like she's been doing it her whole life and enjoyed it a lot, to her, it was like sucking a big lollipop.

As much as Jinta wanted her keep going, he was too impatient and wanted to do more, so he stopped her.

"Do you like sucking my cock?" He asked her.

"Uh huh! It's tastes funny, but I like it!" She admitted.

Jinta then had her lie back on the futon as he got in between her legs licking his lips.

"I think you'll also like this." He said.

He proceeded to lick and suck at her pussy, making the pinkette squeal happily.

"Oh Reddy! That's feels really good! Do more! More! More! Ahhhh~ it's so good!" She moaned loudly as Jinta ate her out.

He kept up licking and sucking her nether regions as long as he could, he just couldn't get enough of Yachiru moaning happily, her cute voice turned him on so much.

Soon, he stopped pleasuring her with his mouth, as he was ready to do it with his dick instead. He crawled up until his waist was level with her opening, and he leaned down to kiss her nose and brush her hair off her face. He heard through the grapevine that a girl's first time hurts, and he didn't want to scare her by telling her, but he didn't want to hurt her either, she was such a sweet little girl. He figured it would be better if he got it done and overwith, as well as making her as comfortable as he could.

Without saying anything, Jinta pushed in, making her gasp in surprise, while also feeling her inside clutch around his member.

"Oh Reddy!" She said.

Jinta however was actually confused, because he felt no resistance when he pushed inside her. He didn't bother thinking about it though, he was finally fucking a girl, and he was milk it for all it's worth!

Doing what just came natural to him, Jinta humped her rhythmically, the pink haired girl's legs bouncing in the air every time he thrusted into her.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Reddy! It feels so nice! More! More!" The pinkette begged.

Jinta was on cloud 9, he knew sex would feel amazing, but that didn't even do it justice, it was like reaching nirvana!

He looked into Yachiru's face, her adorable little face, eyes almost closed, mouth panting gently, cheeks flushed to the shade of roses. He realized she was more then adorable, she was a perfect little cherub, and he felt like he wanted as much contact with her beautiful body as possible.

He put his arms under her back and held her close to him. "Yachiru, hug me!"

Yachiru was more then happy to do so, she wrapped her arms around his back, as well as her legs around his waist as he continued to pound away at her.

The two of them held each other closely as Jinta screwed her with no intent to stop, however his inexperience began to show as he had to slow down as his hips began to ache.

"Nooo! Don't stop Reddy! I want more!" Yachiru begged, her face giving an adorable little pout.

Jinta thought for a moment, and came up with an idea.

"Do you wanna be on top now?" He asked her.

Yachiru considered it for a bit, and then agreed. "Okay!"

Still holding her close, Jinta rolled over so she was laying on top of him, he then had sit up so she's straddling him.

"Just start bouncing, ride me like a horse." He explained.

Getting the idea, Yachiru gladly began to ride him like it was meant to be. She bounced up and down, sucking his cock in and out of her tight caverns over and over again, Jinta cupping her cute little butt in his hands as she rode him.

"Reddy, my tummy feels weird, is this normal?" She asked him, a little bit worried, but not stopping.

Jinta, feeling a warm feeling pool in his lower body, figured that she was probably near her orgasm, like he was.

"Don't fight it, it's a good thing! Just let it happen! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm gonna- AHHHHHH!!!"

"REDDY~!!!"

Yachiru slid off of him, his spunk dripping out of her opening as she tried to catch her breath.

"So, how was it?" He asked her.

"That was awesome! That was so much fun!" Yachiru happily told him.

"Was that, er... your first time?" Jinta couldn't help but ask, recalling how he felt no resistance when he first entered her.

"Well yeah, of course." Yachiru told him, raised an eyebrow.

"Just wondering..."

Yachiru then moved over and hugged him close to her.

"Hey um, I never asked you what your name was?"

"Oh yeah, my name's Jinta."

"I think I like you Jinta."

The red headed boy couldn't believe his ears, did she really like him THAT way? He couldn't help but smile, and hugged her back.

"I think I like you too Yachiru."

If only he knew what it meant, by the fact that she called him by his real name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just to clarify, I don't actually ship these two, I just figured it would be a cute pairing. Anyway, hope you guys liked that one!

Chozin out!


End file.
